The Past is the Past
by BrokenPheonix
Summary: Cales past comes to light as the boys try to help her deal with it on a weekend off.
1. Chapter 1

So my hope is that by writing this I can help myself heal and I can help someone else to. So this isn't what happened to me word for word some things are the same some I changed. Its brotherhood AU because I love the idea behind it and Caleb is an awesome big brother in my opinion. Cale is my original character. Please be careful reading as there are some traumatic parts, deals with self-harm, and sexual assault. Although I won't and can't go in detail you can put 2 and 2 together. I hope we can all be like Cale one day.

"Caleb! Give it back!" Cale screams at her brother. "No way, I'm older so I get to pick what we watch" Caleb replies, ignoring the go to hell look his sister gives him. "By five minutes, that doesn't even count" Sometimes Cale wishes she was an only child. "Guys can you not yell in the house?" John Winchester sighs as he snatches the remote from his young protégés grasp, "And I'll take that" A much needed break is appreciated after the long hunt for the wendigo the last thing he wants to hear is the bickering of teenagers, although for once his own children were being quiet, Caleb, and Cale were spending much needed time together during the summer break but John was pretty sure they were going to drive the triad insane with the constant fighting.

Summer at the farm usually meant swimming, fishing, and training. Although Cale usually managed to sneak away from any real training she could hold her own in a fight with most people twice her size. But Caleb was still able to best her and usually did. They were currently wrestling for the prime seat in the farm house living area. "Caleb that's not fair, you're bigger than me. John tell him to get off." Cale states while glaring at the knight and trying to get out from under Caleb. "Use your weight to throw him off princess, just like I taught you" Is Johns answer. "Don't call me princess" Cale replies with a huff as she flips Caleb over.

"Does no one answer the phone anymore?" Pastor Jim asks Dean as he and Sam walk thru the door the pastor held open. They had been fishing at the pond. "Hello, yes hold on a minute Matthew I'll get her" the pastor responds on the phone. "Cale, Matthew is on the phone my dear." The pastor yells to his young charge. "ewwww better go answer your boyfriend sis" Caleb replies obnoxiously. "Shut up" is Cales reply as she once more flips her brother and runs to the phone, while using a rather obscene hand signal that would get her in trouble if anyone other than John had noticed.

"Hi matt!" Cale practically sighs into the phone. Matthew is her first real boyfriend, he lives up the road from the farm and his family is well known at Pastor Jim's church. Puppy love is what Bobby called it, Mac isn't too happy that his 15 year old daughter is dating someone but as long as Jim thinks he's a good boy and Cale is happy he deals with it. "Yes I can meet you at the diner, at five? Sure. No I'll get someone to take me" Cale replies to the voice on the other end of the line. Caleb isn't too happy that his sister is going on a date instead of spending time with him, the separation hasn't been easy on them attending different schools and living in different states isn't ideal but he knows that Cale likes the peacefulness of the country.

"So you're going out?" Caleb asks as Cale hangs up the phone. "Yes I'm going out on a date" She replies as she eyes Caleb leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. "Are you sure it's ok to be alone with him. I mean how well do you really know him?" Caleb says absently as he picks at the frame of the door way. Cale is used to this her brother tends to be overprotective like most of the people in her life. She keeps telling them she can handle herself. "I'm sorry Caleb but I won't be gone long, I promise" Cale says as she races up the stairs to get ready.

She knows she should stay with Caleb they only have 2 weeks left before Mac and him go back to New York but Cale wants to be a normal 15 year old girl not a psychic girl for once. Little does Cale know that instead of a typical harmless date, her life will forever change after this afternoon. She will look back on this day many times over the next several years and notice clues that she should have seen before. She will blame herself for ever leaving the safety of the farm and she will be mad at Caleb for not stopping her from going. But mostly she will blame herself. She will change her attitude, her style, the way she dresses, the trust worthy nature, it will all be gone after today.

20 minutes later Cale runs down the steps dressed and ready to go she spent too much time picking out the perfect dress and the right pair of shoes. She's now going to be late but he will understand after all she did it all for him. He likes it when she wears dresses and when she has her hair curled and makeup on. Cale usually goes with jeans and a t shirt, no makeup and hair up in a ponytail. But he likes it when she's completely not Cale like. Mac says it's healthy that she's trying different styles, she's learning who she is. Her adopted father is always psycho analyzing her and Caleb even when he doesn't realize he is. "John!" Cale yells. "Again with the yelling!" John yells back. "Can you take me to town please?"

"Why do you always have to yell? And don't you think that dress is too short?" John eyes his young protégé and questions whether or not Mac knows what she's buying when she goes shopping. "It's Dad approved Johnny, don't worry, but will you please take me? I'm late already!" She blurts out. She knows John only wants what's best for her but the last thing she wants is him questioning her style, the man never changes out of jeans and combat boots after all.

"I guess I can, but Jim are we sure she shouldn't be supervised on this date? He's a 16 year old boy after all" John looks to the guardian for approval. "Nonsense he's a great boy john, they will be fine!" is Jims reply. Later on he will kick himself in the ass for not requesting John stay with the girl or insisting her brother go with her. He will never forget the day they failed to protect their princess. John trusts Jim's judgement after all he leads the brotherhood. After today John will realize that even great men can be wrong and he will never forget that even as good as he is at judging the character of men, the great John Winchester can be wrong.

"But Cale I thought we were going to camp" Sam says from behind his big brother. "Sam, Cale would rather go kiss a boy than camp with us kiddo" Caleb replies to the young child. Cale gives Caleb a look that says shut up and smiles at Sam. "We will when I get back I promise Sammy." Cale never breaks her promises especially not to Sam. "Come on Sam we need to get stuff ready" Dean says as he takes his younger brothers hand and starts leading him to the barn to get the tent. "Caleb, really? Don't be mad at me I'll be back by dark I promise" Cale says and thinks at the same time to her brother. Yep is the thought that Caleb sends back.

"Come on princess your already late" John ends the silent conversation between the twins. "Don't call me princess" Is all the blonde says as she walks out the door. "Cale your brother will be fine" John feels like hes constantly playing peace keeper between the two kids lately. "Yea well he should be happy for me, Im trying to be normal John" There's that word again, Normal. "Normal is overrated kid, you should just be yourself" Johns not sure when Cale became so big on trying to be like everyone else but he knows that the dress she's wearing isn't her style, the attitude she's kept most the summer isn't like her either, he's glad he had boys.

The rest of the ride is in silence as he lets the blonde psychic think about what he has said. He knows her well enough to know she processes things different. "So let's talk about this kissing thing, no kissing any boys, and always stay at arm lengths apart. Do you have your knife? You are staying at the diner right? No leaving." John breaks the silence as they pull up in the small parking lot of the little diner. "You remember how I taught you to defend yourself, knee to the groin, palm to the nose." John reminds her, he taught her how to be safe before anything else. "UGH, yes Johnny I remember and yes I have the knife and we won't leave! I'm not a baby!" Cale practically yells earning her a glare from her mentor. "Sorry sir." She responds to the glare quickly. "Maybe I should go meet this guy" The knight eyes the dark haired kid waiting impatiently by the door to the diner. "What! NO! Don't embarrass me." Cale pleads. "Fine I'll be back to get you at 7. I will know if you leave Cale, do not earn yourself running maneuvers all over some stupid boy. And don't let him pressure you into anything" Be careful is what John is thinking and what Cale is picking up from his feelings. "I will be, relax" She says smiling as she gets out of the impala and closes the door. She waves at John one last time before she grabs the boy's hand, and just like that John gets the urge to walk in the diner and take Cale back home but he ignores it. After all who would hurt Cale, and it's just an ordinary boy anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The diner smells like hamburgers and French fries and as Cale takes her boyfriend's hand she gets a feeling of dread and her stomach flips. Nerves she thinks and smiles at the boy as they walk to a booth. "You look beautiful" Matthew says earning him a smile and a blush from the blonde that sits across from him. He can't help but let his eyes wander over her low cut sundress. "Thank you" Cale says. She doesn't know what love is but she thinks it is this and that her and Matthew will get married and have kids one day. She sees him as perfect and maybe he is but she doesn't realize that Matthew is not who or what is sitting across from her right now.

"How bout we get out of here? I packed a pic nick for us we could go to the sunflower field you love" Matthew suggests. "ummm I'm not supposed to leave the diner I wish we could though I love the field" she replies. She knows John will kill her if she leaves. "Come on no one will know, I'll have you back here by 6:30 so they won't know you left the diner" He pleads giving her the smile that she can't say no to. Cale looks at him in the eyes and realizes she can't say no, she doesn't want to be a wimp, besides how will John know? She will later regret this decision and the fact that she ignored to voice in the back of her head screaming at her to run away. "Well, ok but 6:30 no later" She states.

15 minutes later they are sitting in the sunflower field listening to the wind and watching the cattle in the next pasture. "It's so beautiful" Cale says. "Not as beautiful as you are" Matthew replies. The blonde across from him blushes once again. "Here", Matthew hands her a glass filled with wine, well not real wine but Boones farm is close enough. "I'm not supposed to drink and neither are you." Cale is always a stickler for rules. "Live a little Cale one sip won't hurt you, or if your too afraid its ok" the dark haired boy states. Cale doesn't want to seem like a chicken, she wants him to accept her and the last thing she wants to do is be known as the girl that was too afraid to drink. "Ok, I guess" she replies as she takes a sip of the strawberry flavored drink, she expects a slight burn but is surprised that it tastes like lemonade.

"You're so sexy Cale" Matthew says as he places his hand on her leg. This is different she thinks he never calls her sexy, pretty, beautiful, lovely, but never sexy. And his hand on her leg feels wrong, she doesn't know why but it does. Then suddenly the world tilts and she feels light headed and like everything is in a fog. Matthew leans in to kiss her and she wonders if she's drunk after just a couple sips. "How are you feeling" he whispers in her ear. "Really dizzy and not so great, am I drunk?" Cale asks feeling slightly embarrassed. "No sexy you're not drunk I poisoned you" He replies. At that moment the blonde psychic looks into his blue eyes and they flash black. She realizes she's made a mistake and now she doesn't know what to do all she can think about is her twin as she passes out she screams for Caleb.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the farm Caleb is chasing Sam in the yard, the 6 year old has once again decided he wants to play tag and is running with Caleb's hat to entice the teen to chase after him. "Sam it's not funny give it back you brat!" Caleb yells as he chases the brown haired boy through the yard. "You could help you know" He says to Sam's older brother, but Dean just looks back at him with those bright green eyes. "I'm good Damien, he will get tired soon" Is the older brothers reply. Just that quick Sam starts to run out of energy and runs to hide behind Dean. "No way little brother I am not protecting you this time." Dean loves his brother but gets tired of having to save him from his best friend all the time. "Sam I swear if you don't give me the hat back I'm gonna feed you to the chickens," Sam's latest fear is chickens for some reason.

"Dean" Sam cries. It's always Dean's job to protect Sam after all. "Give it back to him Sammy" Dean tells the younger boy. "That's right runt, give it back or." Suddenly Caleb grabs his head and drops to his knees in intense pain. Images flash before his eyes, a lit candle, a strange symbol, the room is dark and cold, he's staring down at his sister Cale is tied to a table and crying screaming at him to stop, begging him not to touch her again. Its then that he realizes his sister is naked and blood is everywhere, he can't do anything but watch as he cuts her wrists and laughs at her while she pleads. Cale screams for Mac and then for John and Jim, The last thing she says is Caleb, then he is looking at the reflection in a mirror he sees the monster and what he looks like. He sees Matthew.

Suddenly Caleb is thrown back into the present, his head pounding and his stomach doing summersaults from what he has witnessed. He gets to his feet as the world seems to spin and instantly loses the lunch he had eaten a few hours before. Then the screaming starts, he can feel his sister's pain, hear her screams in his head. "Caleb? Are you ok? Was it a vision?" Dean fires off questions, he's seen Caleb have visions before but never like this. "Get your dad Duece" Caleb begs. "Sam go!" Dean pushes his younger brother. "It's ok Damien, Dad will fix it" Dean states.

Sam jerks open the door to the kitchen and runs into Mac who has just got in throwing the young boy to the floor with a thud. "Sam," Mac turns suddenly wondering why the child is in such a rush "Are you ok?" Sam jumps up and runs to his father ignoring the doctor. "Dean said we need you Daddy, Caleb had a vision and he got sick and now he's holding his head" Sam says it all so fast it takes a second to register with the triad that had been welcoming their scholar back. John and Mac exchange a look and take off running with Pastor Jim close behind. The pastor stops in his tracks when he hears Caleb scream his sister's name.

"Caleb?" Mac questions his son as he takes him by the shoulders. "Dad Cales hurt "Caleb says breathlessly. "He's hurting her, he says with tears in his eyes, He's. " He lets his sentence trail off looking at the kids. "John we have to get her" Caleb pleads as he allows John and Mac to help him to his feet. "What did you see Caleb?" John asks. Caleb looks at Dean and John realizes it must have been bad if Caleb won't say it in front of the 9 year old. "Dean take Sam and go the house and get the first aid kit out we are right behind you" John commands as Dean takes Sam's hand and runs to the old farm house. "She's tied down on a table there was a candle and a weird symbol I've never seen before, there was blood everywhere and he cut her wrist Dad. She's hurt we have to get her, she was naked he, I think he really hurt her" Caleb replies with an emphasis on the hurt. "Who Caleb?" Jim asks. "Matthew" Is Caleb's short reply.

"Get in the impala Mac, Caleb we need you with us" John orders. "John" Jim looks at the knight "Bring her home, remember he's human, but if need be do what you must" And with that statement he turns to go inside to watch the kids. "I dropped her off at the diner, we need to start there" John says and pulls off. "Caleb tell me anything you can remember, smells, sounds, what did the place look like?" Mac asks, the father in him is trying not to panic. "It was old the walls were wood, it was dark and damp feeling it smelled like mold, there were sunflowers outside the window" Caleb says with his eyes closed trying hard to connect with his sister again. "Can you communicate with Cale now Caleb?" Mac asks. "No it's like she's shut down I can feel her though, she's afraid and in pain." Caleb's reply worries Mac. He shares a worried look with John and feels the impala pick up speed.

10 minutes later they pull up to the diner and look for the old dodge truck that Matthew drives. "They aren't here" Caleb replies. "Where could they be, Caleb described dozens of different places" John says angrily. He's not angry at Caleb but at himself for not protecting either of his protégés from this. "Caleb, doesn't Matthews family own a field with sunflowers?" Mac asks, trying to channel his inner scholar but all he wants is to find his daughter. "Yes! There is an old barn there to." That's all John needs to know as he pulls off from the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Cale isn't sure what's going on, she was just sitting in the warm sun staring into the blue eyes of her boyfriend taking a sip of wine when suddenly the whole world shifted. She felt dizzy and sick at the same time, she felt confused and like she was hearing everything from underwater. "What's going on? Am I drunk?" She asked her boyfriend. "No I poisoned you." The dark hair boy replied. "But it's a slow poison it also makes you sleepy which is what I need right now" Cale can't understand what is happening she was hoping for a wonderful pic nick with the guy she was with now she was drugged and finding it hard to control anything. "Why?" Is all the blonde hunter can say? "I'll explain that shortly but first I have to get you to some place more secluded" the blue eyes flash black once again but Cale is to out of it to notice as she loses consciousness.

Somethings not right, it's too cold, to damp, not like the sunflower field at all. Cale slowly wills her eyes to open her sluggish body responds to her will. She's laying down on a table. Her hands and feet are tied and it's so cold because she has no clothes on. Cale slowly turns her head to her left and sees that they are in an old wooden barn, she can barely see out the window the sunflowers in the distance. "Well, how nice of you to wake up" a voice says "Now we can have some fun." Cale knows the voice but it sounds off. "Why am I here?" she tries to ask while not sounding as afraid as she really is. "And who or what are you?"

"You are here because I need to jump start the apocalypse and since you and your brother are direct descendants of Azazel and he is a descendent of Lucifer I need you to do that just as the prophecy states" Matthew replies. Cale doesn't understand what he is saying. Her mind is too muffled and everything is blurring together, all she wants is to be back at the farm on the banks of the pond camping with her family. "Of course the rest of the torture is just fun." The demon states while he mixes ingredients into the bowl. "How long?" Cale askes quietly. "How long do you have until you die?" not Matthew asks. "Or how long have I been in your boyfriends body?" Cale doesn't really know which question she was going to ask, but she just looks into the black eyes and starts to cry as he comes towards her.

Cale isn't sure how much time has passed but all she can think is it feels like years. "Please, she begs, just leave me alone. Please don't hurt me anymore" Cale pleads. "But I'm enjoying it, after all that's what demons do, they hurt people, you should know after all you are one of us." The demon tells her. "What?" Cale says. Her mind may not be working right but shes sure he just called her a demon. "But you are right it's time for me to finish this, you are almost out of time, all I need now is your blood" not Matthew says and walks towards her with a knife.

Cale feels the blade slice across her wrist as she screams for Caleb and loses consciousness. She doesn't know how long she's been asleep, but the next thing she hears is the sounds of someone next to her and their hands on her legs. "NO! Please stop!" She screams crying. "Cale, can you hear me?" Caleb questions. "Open your eyes it's me!" He practically screams at her. When she opens her eyes she realizes Caleb is next to her and her Dad and John are there to. Her head is pounding, and she feels tired and sick, her whole body hurts and she isn't sure what all has happened but the aching feeling she has right now tells her she's been hurt in ways she never imagined.

"Daddy" Cale says quietly. She wants her father to make it all stop hurting. "I'm here, its ok, you're going to be ok sweetheart" Mac replies. "Mac, we need to get her into the car and to a hospital, We have to call the police Mac, this is a crime scene now, she's been raped" John states, if anyone else had heard him they would have thought he was cold hearted but Mac and Caleb knew the knight was only keeping calm for Cale and he was going to be out for blood soon. "The demon, Johnny, you have to get the demon."Cale says deliriously. Mac and John exchange looks and Mac lifts his daughter off the table. "Caleb go with your father, I'll meet you at the hospital, I have to clean up a little" John throws the keys to Caleb and starts erasing any sign of demonic evidence. "Caleb hold your sister" mac says as he places her into the back seat of the Impala and wraps a blanket around the teen. He climbs in the front seat and quickly drives to the hospital. "Dad, she's going to be ok right?" Caleb needs reassurance, he's never seen his sister this hurt before, usually he's the one getting sick and needing stitches.

Mac doesn't answer as he pulls up to the hospital and jumps out to open the door and grab his daughter. Caleb follows and Mac yells for a nurse to bring a gurney. The doctor in Mac is taking control and it's a good thing to because Mac the father would have lost control by now. How is he going to fix his daughter? He has failed her.


End file.
